For optimum transient protection of sensitive devices that operate at high frequencies, low capacitance rectifiers or signal diodes are needed. Lower capacitance values are required to minimize or eliminate signal distortion at higher frequencies. However, conventional low-capacitance rectifiers or signal diodes are limited in their ability to provide lower capacitance values without also significantly increasing their clamping voltage (VC). To adequately protect sensitive components, lower clamping voltages are needed where high-current transients may occur. Due to advances in semiconductor technology using smaller feature sizes in integrated circuits, the threshold-to-failure levels in voltage for components are becoming lower when subjected to high transient voltages. Consequently, newer generation integrated circuits (“ICs”) and CMOS devices are more vulnerable to transients, including electrostatic discharge (“ESD”). Conventional low capacitance rectifiers or signal diodes do not provide both low capacitance values and low clamping voltages. Conventional low-capacitance rectifiers or signal diodes in series with a TVS element or as individual steering diodes have disadvantages when used in telecommunications and other applications that operate at higher frequencies using sensitive ICs or CMOS components requiring lower voltage levels.